


Crazy In Love.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, don't worry i'll get back to writing smut hehehehe, fluff lol, lots of feels, mandy and iggy teases mickey, mickey gets all sappy, no smut again hahahaha, soft mickey my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Mickey: god i hate you! i hate you with your stupid soft, hair, and your horrible dreamy eyes!!Basically Mickey hates everything he actually loves about Ian. lmao, read. it's cute. hehehehe.





	Crazy In Love.

Ian was over at the Milkovich house with Mickey, Mandy and Iggy. He needed to get away from his own family and of course both Mickey and Mandy offered their place. With Terry in jail it was a lot safer for them all.

But Mickey had been staring at Ian every few minutes and whenever Ian turned to look at him and smile, Mickey would blush and look away. It had Ian's heart fluttering. Knowing that Mickey was still looking at him the same way Ian looked at Mickey. He'd never get tired of those feelings and it made him wonder if Mickey felt the same way. Was Mickey still in the honeymoon part of their relationship? 

"Mickey."

"What, Mandy?"

"I've realized that since Ian has been here you have done nothing but eyeball him. I get that he's your boyfriend and all and hell, Iggy and I both know if you wanted to fuck then Ian would figure it out."

"Mandy!" Mickey shouted.

Ian and Iggy laughed.

"I'm just saying, Mick." She laughed, "Something is up with you and I want to know what it is. If it's your dick I don't want to know."

Mickey tossed a beer can at her head but she ducked.

"It's none of your business is what it is, bitch."

"You're grumpy today." Ian chuckled.

"No more than he usually is." Iggy added.

"Suck my ass." 

"Gladly." Ian joked.

"Ian!" 

Mickey was feeling attacked as the others laughed at his embarrassment. He knew what was wrong but he didn't want to say it out loud. It wasn't their business or it wasn't Mandy and Iggy's. But if he was being honest with himself he had been having so many feelings built up inside of him lately. All good feelings. But he wasn't used to feeling so many good things at once and all because of one person that he just happened to fall in love with what felt like forever ago.

"You're all on my list." Mickey said, "I'm getting another beer and you two-" He pointed at Iggy and Mandy, "can stay off my back."

Iggy held up his hands, "Sounds good because Mandy and I both know that's where you spend most of your time so we wouldn't want to ruin it."

Mandy and Iggy laughed.

Mickey threw two more beer cans and Ian was just sitting with a huge grin on his face. 

He really loved this house and two of the people in it. He liked Iggy and all but he definitely didn't love him the way he loved Mickey and Mandy.

"You all really suck I hope you know that." Mickey said, crossing his arms.

Ian reached over and grabbed Mickey by his shirt to pull him closer and Mickey definitely didn't try to pull away. No, he just let Ian wrap his arms around him and press kisses to his neck sending shivers up his spine.

"I hate you." Mickey mumbled.

"If that's how you show hate then I definitely don't want to know how you express your love to Ian." Iggy chuckled.

"Keep talking and I'll show you how much I hate you." Mickey threatened.

Iggy rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the table, "You need anger management."

"You need to get laid." Mickey snapped.

"Judging by your attitude today I'd say the same about you."

"Let me at him!"

Mickey lunged but Ian tightened his grip around Mickey and pulled him back against his chest.

Iggy and Mandy laughed.

"You are fucking whipped dude!" Mandy laughed.

"Oh fuck off! Fuck you! Fuck Iggy and fuck Ian!"

"What'd I do?" Ian asked, though completely amused.

"You and your stupid strong arms holding me against you."

Mickey hated himself the moment the words came out of his mouth because they all laughed again.

"Awh, Mick. I thought you like it when my strong arms hold you. You definitely don't complain when they're holding you at night."

"Gallagher!"

Mickey was a blushing mess and he wanted to punch Ian in the face but he liked that face. He loved that face.

"Ha!" Mandy shouted, "Whipped!"

"Anything else stupid about him you want to complain about?" Iggy asked, lighting up a cigarette.

Mickey turned to look at his grinning boyfriend, "I really hate your stupid fucking face, Gallagher."

Ian's grin just got bigger, "I love your face, Mickey."

 

And then it got to the point where Mickey forgot that Mandy and Iggy were even there. Because Ian had such a goofy grin on his face and Mickey loved it. It made him happy and he just found himself being who he was with Ian completely forgetting that they weren't the only one in the house.

"Yeah? Well your face is ugly."

Ian laughed, "Is that how you feel when you sit on it?"

Mickey shoved him "It's only good for that."

"Uh-huh, sure. You know you think I'm attractive, Mick."

Ian even forgot there were other two people in the house. When he and Mickey had their moments together they always tuned out the rest of the world.

"Your face is stupidly attractive, alright?" Mickey said, "You happy now? You with your fucking stupid pretty green eyes and your incredible jawline that I hate. Stupidly pretty and pretty stupid."

Ian pulled him closer and wrapped his legs around the standing man, "I like hearing your complaints."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You're a ginger which means you're stupid."

"Mean!" Ian exclaimed, acting offended.

"Oh shut up. You know you're smarter than me. Stupid red hair."

"That you like pulling."

"I hate you." Mickey huffed, "I hate your stupid fucking face that's down right the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I hate your stupid green eyes that always seem to know how I'm feeling. I hate your stupid soft, red hair that I like running my fingers through when sometimes I could rip it off your skull. I hate your stupid strong arms that hold me against my will but hold me at night or when you feel that I need it. I hate your stupid hands that always know where my sore spot is when you massage me but always get too handsy sometimes. I hate your stupid lips that are softer than silk and always make my skin tingle because half the time the shit that comes out of it is stupid. I hate your long ass legs that I can't keep up with when we're walking but I love when they're tangled up at night because they keep me warm. I hate everything about you because you're stupidly pretty, pretty fucking stupid."

"Oh." Ian gasped, "Mickey, I-"

"What the fuck?" Iggy whispered, trying to to laugh.

Mandy grinned and moved closer to him, "That boy is so fucking in love."

The two busted out laughing causing Mickey to spin around. His entire face turned red and he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"What the fuck?!" Mickey yelled, "Why are you all still here?!"

"We live here." Mandy reminded him, grinning at her brother.

"Ian?"

"Yes, Mick?"

"Give me two beer cans to throw at their heads."

He laughed against Mickey's chest and ran his arms down Mickey's back, "I don't feel like letting you hit my friends."

Mickey rolled his eyes and tugged on his hair a bit, "You're a bitch."

"I'm your bitch." Ian replied, kissing his chest through his shirt.

Mickey stared down at him, "Yeah? You gonna get on your hands and knees then?"

 

"Uh," Mandy whispered, "I think now we can get out of here."

"I'm with you on that."

Mickey and Ian lunged at each other and didn't even hear the front door close.


End file.
